


Whispered Words

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mini Fic, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra may be a bit rough around the edges but Krem loves every bit of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Words

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by foliacrescent on tumblr!  
> Based on prompts for mini-fics!  
> 12.things you said when you thought i was asleep

It wasn’t often that Cassandra was blatantly affectionate and honestly, Krem wouldn’t have her any other way. He liked her horrible flirting and random gifts that were always thoughtful but not always thought through. But that didn’t stop him from grinning each and every time she tried. It was the thought that counted and Krem couldn’t be happier with her efforts. And right now? He honestly couldn’t even remember the last time she had made him feel this way. Spooned into her chest with her chin on top of his head and her fingers threading through his hair. And then she started talking. Quietly and as if he was asleep. She must have through he was asleep or else she wouldn’t have started talking. 

Her voice was low and her words spoken slowly, as slowly as her fingers working their way through the short tuft of hair he had on his head. She spoke nothing but sweet words to him. Things ranging from how strong he was to how beautiful he was when he slept. Krem didn’t want this moment to end any time soon and he was going to try his hardest to make sure to stay still and feign sleep as best as he could. There was a stutter in her movement and speech, making him think that maybe she saw through his ruse and was waiting for him to tease her. But he stayed silent and motionless and she continued. 

Fingers moved through soft hair in a steady motion, the low murmur of Cassandra’s voice trailed off until she let out a sigh that Krem knew well. He felt her lips push against his forehead and heard he whisper one last thing before falling silent. She stopped running her fingers through his hair and let out a tired sigh. 

Still not wanting to make a noise or alert her to him being awake, Krem tried his hardest to not react to those last, quiet words she spoke. But it was eating at him and he waited until she was finally settled against him and almost falling asleep before he whispered back to her.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
